


Violent Distractions

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: The Noir [2]
Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Masks, messy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Mr. Noir finds a way to turn his lover's bloodlust away from the job and over his face.Anon asked: I really loved your one short for the Noir couple! Goes in my favorites list. Can you do another one or possibly a sequel? Thank youuuu!A/N: For Day 1 of Kinktober (facesitting and mask). Hope you like it!





	Violent Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Mrs. Noir was going in for another stroke of her hammer when he pulled her back around the middle with twin arms of dense strength and masked lips on the back of her bared neck. Hair that reeked of brilliant lavender odors stung his nostrils through the opening in the Noir face, but the scent of her was only as overpowering as her mighty struggle. The man was half dead already, and Adam needed him alive. Depending on the insect’s final choice as a free man, Ayana may indeed get her chance to bash his brains across the floor, but not yet… not now, and though she kicked and writhed in his arms, once she saw where he was steering her, the claws around his bare arms lessened some. Instead of peeling his skin into red raised lines, her nails merely dug deep. 

“You think you’re an equal substitute for that fucker!?” She hissed. 

Mr. Noir only growled, feeling her smooth arms roughen with chills as he steered her towards the bed just before she burst into giggles. It was all fun and games to her, always and forever and he was eager, finding a key where there was a hole; knowing what he could do to staunch her bloodlust. 

She knew enough about where his intentions laid to go willingly despite the fight within his arms increasing; all that lithe strength struggling tooth and nail until he pushed her face-down over the bed, shoving the air from her lungs with his weight melding her into the springy mattress. 

A strangled chuckle - short and breathless - leaked from her lips as the oxygen was squeezed from her lungs by his heft. 

Against the well-made bed, Mrs. Noir turned her masked face to the side, cursed and gave him no quarter while he shoved a hand down between her hips and the bed. By now he was adept at undoing her pants despite preferring the easy tug and yank of the leggings she often wore. The button and zipper popped and clicked as though he’d been tackling such tasks since he became self-aware; since the womb. 

“If that asshole wakes up before I cum, we’re gonna have problems, Love,” she threatened, making his cock swell… 

He smirked against the inner polymer mask, licking the dented plastic lips as he wrangled the tight fitting jeans open and began jerking them in inching increments down the swell of her ass. Her underwear went down smoother, but not because the material wasn’t equally snug, but because she let him peel it down more easily than the dark denim. Just the eagerness she left unspoken but made by motion, was enough to decide for him what he wanted to do to her tonight - what Mr. Noir wanted her to do to him. 

He stepped on her sneakers with steel-toed boots and lifted her feet out of them with unforgiving yanks under her shins. Her jeans were off quickly then. 

Her bare ass bounced - far too tempting to resist - so he gave her a spank hard enough to send her forward on the bed. All that round snowy-pallor immediately bruised crimson. 

Mr. Noir fought her kicking ankles with his legs and slapped her backside again; clapping flesh with a cupped palm that brought more vibrant pink to her smooth ivory skin. His mask bumped the back of her head; ponytail nudging the hard plastic line against his nose until the pain only added to their dance. 

Another hard spank got her moaning while another made her hiss. Ayana’s fingers clenched in the comforter, further ruining the uniform-tuck of the bed but if the sheets weren’t tangled by the time he was done with her, then Mr. Noir hadn’t done his job right.

The light, damp cotton underwear fluttered to the floor as soon as he finished fingering it down the backs of her knees. As she jerked beneath him, naked from the waist down, Mr. Noir rolled on his back in one smooth motion, reached for her thighs and spread her over his mask before she knew what had happened.

There was no telling the state of her face with the white plastic, black eyelets, and red lips… but he didn’t worry about her angry eyes because she was one step ahead of him. 

Furious like a thorned rose, maybe, but she was as wet as a damp morning flower. 

Mrs. Noir called him her ‘bitch,’ tore the mask up and off his face and laid her dripping cunt over his mouth before he could whisper his love to her. Instead of declaring his passion with words, he opened his mouth and welcomed her sweetness over his taste buds; relishing the musky flavor like honeyed ocean spray and lavender oil… even down here, where her natural essences flowed, she still reeked of cloying purple fields. It made his head spin blissfully. 

His lover rocked her folds against his chin, lips, and nose, moaning unabashedly as he pressed his tongue forward to lick whatever she rocked over the flat, firm muscle. Her taste grew thicker, and despite knowing she’ll soon get him back for this later, Mr. Noir snatched up her hips, drew her deeper against his lower face and shoved his tongue upwards where she bled sticky flavors beyond comprehension. 

‘Candy,’ he thought, smug and secret, still letting her rock her cunt over his face as long as he could tongue through muscular walls of wet sopping flesh. 

“You’re lucky I love you… or this would’ah been a bloody mess you’d ‘ah started,” she whispered, sounding strained and fat with longing. Mr. Noir smirked around his tongue, under her jostling flesh and tore his tongue from her insides to suck her engorged clit and anything in its radius within his mouth. 

She shivered, cried out with sudden euphoria and fisted his greased back high cut of hair; holding his head steady while her body fucked over his face. 

Ayana smeared herself all over him, bathing him… baptizing him and he merely took it with relish. 

Her flavor was addictive. The sharp tones of pleasure changed as she grew closer… further lost in her body and his mouth. He sucked, pulling delicious wrinkles within his mouth - nursing heartily - and flicked his tongue roughly inside his mouth. 

Her clit hardened. Her fluids flowed with gratitude even though she cursed Mr. Noir while she rode his mouth. 

Flesh popped out his sucking lips, only to get snatched up again when she angled herself just right… and this time, when he clung to her clit and smothered it with his tongue, she clenched her thighs around his head and groaned. 

All it took to set her off was two large palm fulls of her breasts beneath black cotton. Squeezes and hard pinches to the stiffening buds of her nipples while she rolled and dented her cunt in his mouth…

“Fuck you…” she cursed; whispering sweetness seconds after as her body stiffened with an orgasm. 

Without a finger or his cock stuffed inside her, it was hard to gauge the severity of her climax, but Mr. Noir could see the way her stomach tightened beneath the shirt… the way her thighs trembled. It was good…

She sighed, sounding so weak and blissed out that Mr. Noir ignored his own needs and simply cupped one ass cheek, held her breast secure and lowered her back to the bed; sinking down into the mattress beside her. 

Her flushed, sweaty face greeted him when he removed her mask. Bright chrysochlorous-greens met his dark greys. Those beautiful jade eyes were framed in thick wet lashes that fluttered in hazy pleasure. She smiled, lifted a leg over his hip and pulled him in by the back of the neck. 

One kiss… it only ever took one for her to collar him, body and soul. 

She thumbed away the slickness from his face, kissed and licked his mouth, his chin and cheeks and despite the vermin laying on the floor - twitching with renewed consciousness - Mr. Noir couldn’t help but undo his pants. He bared his throbbing cock and gave her more of that cathartic sexual violence she needed to fill the void of the real carnage she was bereft of…

… for now, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't. 
> 
> Thank you to FleshDust for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
